Kissing
by Thisisarealtagwhy
Summary: The sounds of sin filled the motel room while Sam Winchester stared at his led computer screen, pointedly ignoring Destiel beside him. With a final sigh he gathered his laptop and walked briskly to the nearest library to work on the case they were SUPPOSED to be working on. Sam was so getting them back for this, just they wait and see. Don't take seriously, it's humour.


Kissing

The soft flutter of wings accentuated the arrival of a ruggedy man in a tan trench coat looking like a regular sales man that goes to people's doors but he was so much more, the other man, a warrior hardened by years of battle, cloaked in the skins of dead animals grabbed the ruggedy man by his trench coat bringing him close and capturing soft, chapped lips, he tasted like the burgers he so eagerly consumed. Rough stubble presses against baby soft, freshly shaven skin.

They become frantic, start to peel off their clothes, that was when Sam decided to enter the musky motel room and promptly dropped the bags of fast food he had recently bought, his eyes widened in terror at the scene before him. He groaned in defeat "I'm going to need bleach for my eyes now." He said pressing his knuckles into his eye sockets.

Destiel smirked in sync and continued to kiss, this time adding moaning to the disappointment of Sam. They purposely added some very frantic groping in to terrorise the younger brother. "My poor poor eyes and ears." Sam whispered to himself, wishing that once Dean and Cas had started dating he had thought to have invested in a pair of earbuds.

Right now he would have preferred the incessant noise of Lucifer over the sound of his friend and brother making slurping noises and humping each other like there was no tomorrow.

He sat at his computer and pointedly stared at the led screen, ignoring (trying to anyway) the sounds of pure sin in the room. It probably would be better to cut off his ears with a rusted saw then listen to this.

With a final sigh he gathered his laptop and walked briskly to the nearest library to continue work on their latest case. "Oh and Dean, remember to use protection." He yelled over his shoulder, purposely saying it loud enough for the entire motel complex to hear and cringe at.

Serves them right, did they not understand (care) how disturbed Sam was, he was disturbed enough that he had to get more salad from a crappy fast food joint.

Welp, now he had to find his own angel to scare the living crap out of the two men in their room. "Ah-hah!" Sam yelped in excitement, he knew _exactly_ who he was going to call, they would teach Destiel a lesson in kissing.

"Gabriel!" Sam shouted to the sky, ignoring the weird looks he received. "I know you're not dead, get your feathered ass here right now we've got a problem!"

And out of thin air a small, honey-eyed man appeared, he was currently chewing on a mars bar. "What d'y'a want Sam-a-lam?" He questioned around the chocolate in his mouth.

"I have a plan of attack to scare the daylights out of Cas and Dean." Sam said smashing a fist against his palm.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "If it's me and you kissing while they're in the room then I'm all for it, I'm not sure if you realised this or not but you're quite the catch Sammy."

Ignoring the last statement Sam hurrahed! He could finally dish out some payback for those animals. "Okay so here's the plan."

Dean and Castiel were currently out looking for food and talking to eye-witnesses about the latest monster/demon/angel attack. They were made their way back to the dingy motel and entered. "What the hell?!" Dean yelled, almost dying of shock as he came to the scene of his little brother and a supposedly dead angel going at it.

Curiously Castiel did not look particularly surprised. "I think that this goes with the saying 'revenge is a dish best served cold'." He said calmly watching in morbid curiosity as Sabriel fought for dominance in a tongue war.

Dean felt the sickest sense of pride when his brother won. "What the- We're out of here Cas." Dean said grabbing the angel's hand.

"Oh and Sammy, always remember to use protection." Dean said with one last wave and walked the hell away from the filth of sin and lust.


End file.
